


Snail Explosion

by Roach, Snail, TeddyBearYeojin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other, Snails, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roach/pseuds/Roach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail/pseuds/Snail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearYeojin/pseuds/TeddyBearYeojin
Summary: Yeojin and Choerry have a talking snail





	1. Chapter 1

Yerim and Yeojin are walking home from school when BANG lighting tutututu 

Yeojin's pencil case was hit with the lighting 

T-the snail she secretly hid there is TALKING ???

SNAIL: BITCH HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME LOCKED UP?

Yeojin: Ma, why u talking?

Yerim: Lippie is going to flip

Yeojin: I have a plan

SNAIL: I am a far superior being and I will not join these human -

Yeojin grabbed the snail and hid her inside her pencil case again

*loona's trash- I mean dorm*

Yerim and Yeojin are in the dorm's half-burnt kitchen, they get lettuce, salt, tiny tomatoes, octopus (?), something Heejin had kept in the freezer and Chuu's half-eaten burger. They actually make it all look eatable enough, it looks better than half of what Loona normally cooks. Yerim then calls Haseul and Jungeun, who walk in holding hands. Yeojin acts disgusted at their relationship.

Yerim: Are you homophobic?

Yeojin: NO BUT SHE'S MY MOM IT'S WEIRD 

Yerim: Yeah and Jungeun is my mom !?

Yeojin: What about Soulie ?

Yerim: died of root intoxication

Yeojin: Well,,, 

Yerim: I guess we are sisters 

Yeojin: ew 

Yeojin slips the snail under the cooking, who then begins to scream ruining her plan to surprise Haseul.

Yerim: Why is she screaming in agony ?

Jungeun: Is that a snail ?

Yeojin: Fuck you lizard you ruined everything 

SNAIL: AAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHRRRRRHHHH

Yeojin: Ay shut up I'm going to my room 

Jungeun: You put salt, there IS SALT. 

Yerim: yeah and ?

Jungeun: SNAILS GET BURNED BY SALT

Yerim: Ah fuck 

*the snail explodes burning the kicthen and Yerim*

Yerim: woah I really am the sun. 

She smiles.


	2. Godrim

Yerim starts to glow. The kitchen is still on fire and Haseul holds Jungeun closer as an attempt to save her girlfriend. 

Yerim: I AM BORN ANEW, I WILL BE THE GOD OF THE NEW WORLD

*Yeojin comes in running *

Yeojin: That's a shitty anime reference

Yerim: OKAY WHATEVER I'LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES

Yeojin: no, you will never be Ateez bitch 

Yerim: HOKAGE ?

Yeojin: Who's gonna laugh at that? Heejin maybe but she's the only weeb here. 

Yerim: ROACH GOD 

Yeojin: I give up 

Yerim then sets Jungeun on fire 

Haseul collapses 

Yeojin: Ain't that your mom ? 

Yerim: I am not bond to these early links anymore, I am attached to my soul and therefore am million of years old 

Yeojin: I got it ! To beat you I will find all the hags here lmao you're dead 

Yeojin sets out on an adventure to collect all roaches and all snails around Seul. She finds the legendary golden snail that opens a spiral staircase. She walks down to find the ancient war robot V11AN there is a faint light inside the robot, Yeojin gets closer and opens the hatch. To her surprise Jinsoul was sleeping there. 

Yeojin: Ma wake up 

Jinsoul: How long has it been?

Yeojin: How am I supposed to know ?

Jinsoul: A-re my roots dark yet? 

Yeojin: They look like pringles 

Jinsoul : NOOOOOOO 

Yeojin: Let's go we gotta beat your daughter

Jinsoul: That's illegal


End file.
